HALO: The Last of the Spartans
by xelentwrita451
Summary: UNSC discovers a ship appearing to be hundreds of years old but somehow connceted to the chief's recent past. he may not be the last of the spartans after all
1. The Ghost Ship

HALO :  
The Truth  
  
Prologue  
  
  
It had been two years after the destruction of the ring world Halo. Mankind had been saved by their hero, John #117. For the past two years humans have been living in peace. The Covenant had become a distant memory. Unfortunately for Master Chief he could remember the graphic battles as if they were yesterday. It seemed quite odd to Master Chief. He had not been assigned to a mission in two years. Even though he was relieved the were no more battles where he would have to leave fallen comrades for the fate of his team, it felt to him that something was missing.  
There were no battles that required Military personnel, so he was sent to take command of his own ship, Iroquois 2, to patrol Sigma Octanus Star System. The Iroquois 2 was a new proto-type model made in honor of Captain Keyes who was killed by the flood aboard the Truth and Reconciliation. The ship had two standard issue MAC guns, two sets of 26 oversized Archer missiles, and twelve nuclear warheads. Master Chief was given a top ranked crew including Captain Crisp and Lieutenant Rigsbee who both ranked high in tactical movement, along with several other junior bridge officers.  
Together the team would patrol the galaxies to protect the human race, but civilians were worried. Why on Earth would Military be sent into space if their only enemies were the Covenant who were destroyed; or that was what they thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
"The Missing Ship"  
UNSC Iroquois 2  
  
  
The alarms blared through the Iroquois. Master Chief awoke in a sweat. He looked up at the emergency lights flashing on the walls. "Chief, Chief,"called Cortana "good your awake." "Captain Crisp needs you on the bridge ASAP!" "It seem Lieutenant Rigsbee has tracked an abandoned ship on the motion tracker." "I'll be on the bridge in five Cortana." answered Master Chief.  
When he arrived he was met by Captain Crisp. Crisp snapped a quick salute. He was a tall man, about seven feet. He was always neatly shaven and dressed, but did not show that many facial expressions.  
"What's going on Captain?" asked Master Chief. "We have spotted what looks to be a UNSC destroyer built in the 20's." "As in 2220?" asked Master Chief," "How can that be?" "Oh, we have had that type of technology for a long time Chief." "But that would make the  
ship . . . ." Master Chief stopped. "334 years old to be exact." answered Cortana "Well what else would you be, you'd have to be exact, you're an AI computer system!" answered Master Chief. "Very funny." said Cortana. "Has anyone else come in contact with this ship?" asked Master Chief "The records show no files ," "It seems no on knows it even exists." answered Cortana. "Well what ever the hell it is we need to get on it to find out." stated Crisp. "And that's a direct order Chief." answered Crisp. He cracked a smile at Master Chief. "Aye, Sir" said Master Chief.   
"Sir, take a look at this!" called Rigsbee "What is it son?" asked Crisp. Look at the side of the ship!" exclaimed Cortana The camera zoomed in on the side, revealing a large gapping hole about 27 meters wide. "What could have made that kind of blast sir?" asked  
Rigsbee. "Well judging by the size and the way the burnt twisted metal is bent, I'd have to say a great amount of plasma." "So the blast came from inside?" asked Crisp. "Yes Captain."said Cortana "Did we even know how to control plasma in the 20's?" asked Rigsbee. "I'm not sure," answered Cortana. "But we're gonna' find out! 


	2. The Woman in the Picture

"This can't be Halsey's room!" exclaimed Cortana. If she was alive why didn't she contact us? Load me into the computer Chief!" The Chief obeyed and she began to search the files frantically. All of her research was on it. Hundred of files on the MJOLNIR MARK V and MARK VI armor, future prototypes and even the list of all known spartans. The chief scrolled down the list. Hundreds and hundreds of spartans were listed all containing the MIA next to their names, continuing the legacy of the idea that Spartan are never killed. Master chief stopped at a name that caught his eye: Spartan Kelley 87- Alive. The chief stared blankly at the name. "I thought she was killed on Reach." thought chief.


End file.
